


Phantom Parade

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, I am completely rewriting Phantom Planet!, It will be much better, My sister came up with the name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Vlad's attempt to steal the Infimap from the Frost Zone is foiled, he decides to deal with Phantom with some outside help that doesn't have its own agenda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Plasmius!” Danny fired a blast towards the older ghost, flying over the snowy fields of the Frost Zone. “Do you seriously think you can take on the entire Frost Zone by yourself?!”

“Of course not, that would be foolish!” Vlad put up a shield and then fired back. “However, there are good many ghosts that can be hired to assist me in exchange for certain rewards!”

“Well, that explains why Tucker reported Skulker being at the Chief's Hut.” Danny put up a shield and fired at him.

“Not to mention, I do have my own...home-grown assistance!” Vlad duplicated himself five times and then fired on Danny at once.

“Agh!” Danny's shield was knocked down and he was hit, his body thrown into a snowdrift, where he hit his head on a concealed boulder.

Vlad flew over to look at him before heading off, his clones with him. He had a rather delightful prize to collect.

**–**

“...nny. Danny! Wake up!” He groaned and opened his eyes to see Sam, bundled up in the warmest clothes she could find on short-notice, was kneeling over him. “Oh, thank goodness! Here, you changed form before we came here.” She handed him a coat. “I bet you're freezing!”

“Actually, not really.” Danny pulled the coat on and looked around. “Where's Vlad?”

“He and his goons beat up Frostbite and his men and stole the Infimap.” Sam sighed. “He threatened Tucker's life if they didn't give it up. Frostbite couldn't let them hurt your friend, so...”

“I'm going after him.” Danny got up. “Where's Tucker?”

“Vlad took him as insurance.” Sam pursed her lips tightly. “Last I saw he was being carted off by Technus as Vlad left.”

“Technus _would_ hang onto him for Vlad. Alright.” Danny turned to her. “Get back to the Specter Speeder, I'm going to find Technus. After I've got Tucker, we'll go after Vlad together.”

Sam nodded. “Be careful.”

“How did you avoid being captured, by the way?” Danny asked as they headed for the damaged snow-covered town.

“Frostbite hid me when Vlad came in.” Sam sighed. “Tucker was in the room with the Infimap when they attacked.”

“That was great of him. I'll make sure he's okay before taking off.” Danny headed for Frostbite's hut while Sam went to the Specter Speeder.

“I'll be waiting at your place when you get Tucker.” Sam promised, opening the Specter Speeder.

Danny nodded. Messing with the ghosts was one thing, but messing with his friends? The last time this happened, he'd gone through time. If he'd only managed to stop Vlad from being turned into a half-ghost then...bah. He had to save Tucker and then steal back the Infimap.

**–**

Technus didn't know what hit him. No, literally, he didn't know what hit him. One moment he was blocking out Tucker's incessant complaints about his situation, and the next he was hit by a blunt object – a COLD blunt object, might he add – and had hit his head on his computer.

“What in the heck?!” Technus turned to see the door had been blown open and Danny Phantom was standing in his lair with icicles at the ready. “Oh boy.” He looked around, then had a machine attack Danny. “Ah, take this!”

“A toaster? Really?” Danny knocked it away and then looked at Technus. “Hand over my friend and I won't trash your lair with my Ghostly Wail.”

Technus weighed his options. On the one hand, he'd JUST redecorated. On the other, he was still waiting to be paid by Vlad for keeping the hostage safe. But....he figured he could just go “shopping” later. No harm done. “Alright, you win. Take the boy.” He held up his hands in surrender and the metal coils binding Tucker released him.

“Oh, thank you!” Tucker got up, testing his limbs, then ran to Danny's side. “Let's get out of here!”

Danny reabsorbed the icicles and returned his body temperature to normal. “Alright. Next stop, Vlad's!” He grabbed Tucker around the waist and they flew out.

Technus briefly considered warning Plasmius before going back to his chatroom. Who cared, not like a couple minutes of warning ever did Plasmius any good, anyway.

**–**

Vlad was starting to wonder about the merits of hired help. Not only had Technus failed to keep the hostage, but he'd practically handed him over. He rubbed at his eyes and turned away from the screen he had from the secret camera in Technus' lair. “Ohhh, it's impossible to find good help these days...”

He stood up and crossed the room to the stolen box, looking at it intently. If he was going to keep it, he had to think fast. The question was, where was a safe place for it?

He didn't have long to think. Danny came through the wall and fired on him and Vlad changed form and fired back. While they battled, he saw Sam and Tucker slip past and snatch the box. His precious box! He  _needed_ the Infimap, it was the next-best thing to Pariah Dark's ring and crown!

“No!” He fired on them, but Danny put up a shield.

“I'M your opponent!” Danny declared, blocking his way.

Vlad glared at him, then duplicated himself five times. “Perhaps, but can you stop _all_ of me?” He asked with a smirk.

“Danny, you keep fighting him! We'll hold them off! Once he's down, these guys will go down!” Sam reminded the insolent brat as they pulled out different Fenton weapons.

“Right!” Danny fired on Vlad. “You're going DOWN!”

“Tucker, let's go!” Sam held the box tightly as they ran back to the Specter Speeder. They fired on the clones as they ran, and both of them let out a big sigh of relief as the clones vanished just as they reached the ship, right after they heard the unmistakable Ghostly Wail. “He did it!”

Danny stood over Vlad, which was groaning in pain. “It's over, Vlad. You're not going to win this one. We're taking the Infimap back to Frostbite.”

Vlad held his side, gasping for breath in his human form. The Ghost Wail had slammed him into a sharp decoration, not that he would tell Danny about that. It was an easy repair, he just...had to get them out. “Fine. Fine! Get out! You win. This time.” His eyes flashed red.

Danny didn't wait for him to tell him twice. As soon as they were gone, Vlad reached for his phone and dialed a number. “Veronica...dear girl, I need your help.”

“We're on our way. We just got into town, Masters.”

“Hurry. I cannot make it to my lab on my own.” Vlad winced in pain, looking at the blood coating his hand.

“We'll be there. Tony, step on it!”

“Yes, ma'am!”

Vlad sighed softly. Valerie Gray hadn't been answering his calls, the hired ghosts were useless...when all was said and done, there was nothing quite as beautiful as true loyalty.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad's brought in some people from out of town, and they're making Phantom look like a joke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Thanks again, Clockwork. There's no way Vlad would know to find it here.” Danny said as he set the Infimap's box next to Dan Phantom's thermos.

“Of course. I will take care of it, do not worry.” Clockwork promised him. “You better head back, before your parents realize you're out of bed on a school night.”

“Whoops.” Danny nodded and flew out. “See you later!”

Clockwork gave a little wave and then looked back at the screens. 

**–**  
  
“I need a V-16, stat!” Vlad was strapped to his lab table, stripped to his boxers as three young adults bustled around him in lab coats. “I've got him stitched up, but he's lost too much blood!”

“V-16, right here!” One of the others hooked up a blood-bag to an IV and they attached it to Vlad.

“Hang in there, Masters.” The girl leaned over his unconscious face with concern. “We'll have you back in order in no time.” She looked up at the blood-bag, which had red blood mixed with green, and narrowed her eyes at it. “If only that portal hadn't opened and infected you, you wouldn't need to keep restocking your stores with your own blood...”

“V-Veronica...” Vlad opened his eyes slowly. “Veronica, my girl...” He smiled. “You made it.”

“Yes, Masters.” She nodded. “Tony and Derek are here, too.”

“My dear ones...” Vlad winced in pain.

“Who did this to you? Tell me, we'll wipe 'em out!” Veronica said firmly.

“Oh, it won't be so easy. Not unless you want an angry mob on your hands.” Vlad let out a heavy sigh. “Besides, a normal 'death' is too good for him. We need to make him leave. As long as he is around, protecting the ghosts from the other ghost-hunters under the guise of protecting the city, we can't punish the Ghost Zone for all it did to us.” He reached up a hand and touched her eye-patch. “I almost had the Infimap, my girl. It was in my hands...but Phantom...”

“The Infimap?” Veronica asked.

“It is the key to the total destruction of the Ghost Zone's inhabitants. With it, you can go anywhere, any place in time! Imagine the ambushes we could do! Perhaps I could even find the key to my cure!” He sighed. “But...Phantom took it, and I doubt he put it back where it was. I need time to locate it. Can I count on you three to drive Phantom away?” He asked, the other two standing next to Veronica in front of him.

“You can count on it, sir.” Veronica grinned.

**–**

“Come on, school has barely ended, I have a boatload of homework and you just HAVE to go shopping today?” Danny groaned, running a hand down his face. “You know, thanks to you guys I barely got any sleep last night!”

“Well, no one _told_ you to spend your sleeping time stopping us.” Technus stuck his tongue out. “Since I failed to keep the hostage--”

“You gave him back.” Danny pointed out.

“\--SINCE YOU SO SKILLFULLY STOLE HIM FROM MY LAIR, I didn't get my reward. So I'm just stealing what I want, instead. You drove me to crime, you fiend!” Technus pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Kidnapping is already a crime, dude.” Danny said in a flat tone.

“Anyways, what do you care if I gather up all of these machines? You don't now what I'm going to use them for!” Technus declared.

“You're going to take over the world. Like usual.” Danny rolled his eyes.

Technus gasped (how do you gasp without breath?) and held his “purchases” closer. “When did mind-reading become one of your powers?!”

“Okay, that's it, we're done with the banter. Let's just put you in the thermos.” Danny unclipped the thermos from his belt.

“Hah! I, Technus, was only wasting your time! Now, witness my power!” He controlled his “purchases” and formed them into a giant robot.

“Oh no, the giant robot. Again.” Danny rolled his eyes. “Look, let's just--” Technus fired on him, forcing Danny to quickly fly out of the way to avoid it. “Holy cow, you cut me off!”

“Yeah? Well, you did it first!” Technus said indignantly. “Now you know how it feels!”

“Wow, that's mature.” Danny snickered.

“Enough! You said we were _done_ with the bantering!” Technus reminded him.

“Yeah, but then you got the big robot and I felt my bantering meter recharge.” Danny grinned and fired a blast at him. “What's wrong, Technus? Cat got your tongue?”

“There is no cat on my t-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-” Technus was suddenly electrocuted mid-speak by something and Danny looked around for the source before yelping and flying out of the way of a red blast.

“Plasmius?!” He looked over and saw three figures, one of them with a big gun aimed directly at him. “Uh...you're not Plasmius.”

“No, and you're right in target range. Either get lost, or we fire.” The leader, a woman with red hair, said.

“Look, I have things all under control here.” Danny held out a hand. “You don't need to get inv—yikes!” He dodged another attack, this time from some flying discs. “Hey, I was talking!”

“Yeah, that's all you're doing, while this ghost was terrorizing the city.” She nodded to her companion, who aimed a device at Technus. The robot fell to pieces as Technus was pulled out of it and sucked into the device. “It's no wonder this city is suffering so badly.”

“And who the hell do you think you are?!” Danny flew closer to them. “This is MY city, find your own!”

She raised her visible eyebrow – the other eye was completely covered by her hair – and her friend pulled out a screen. It turned on and Vlad came on the screen.

“People of Amity Park, knowing that our fair city is under constant attack, I have brought in some help that I have been training to fight these menaces. You need no longer worry about the ghosts, as my students, who have been fitted with the very best anti-ghost weaponry, will take care of every concern.”

“Well, who are they?” Someone from the crowd asked.

“We're glad you asked.” The girl grinned and the three struck a pose.

“I'm Download, the whiz kid of the group! I take the ghosts, download their information, and use what I learned to beat other ghosts!” The smaller male gestured to his wrist device.

“I'm Thrash!” The biggest one grinned. “I'm here to pound the ghosts that are terrorizin' your city!”

“And I'm Vid, the tactician and leader of this group. And together, we're Masters' Blasters!”

“Masters' Blasters stop disasters!” They said in unison.

“Aren't they charming? My fair people, you need not worry, nor rely on the powers of a ghost to protect you. Count on me and my team!” Vlad said, to thunderous applause.

“What the hell.” Danny shook his head and went invisible, slipping away from the crowd. They weren't really looking his way, anyway.

**–**

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker caught up to him on the sidewalk, back in his human form. “Danny, you're not feeling discouraged, are you? It's probably going to end up like it did with Valerie, they'll be overwhelmed and you'll have to help.” Sam said as they walked next to him.

“Valerie stopped working for him because he had her kidnap a half-human child.” Danny sighed. “I don't know if these guys have the same qualms. I better warn Dani...”

“Dani left town a while ago.” Tucker reminded him. “And by the time she comes back, these guys might be gone! Cheer up! No one can beat the ghosts like you can!” Tucker chuckled. “Though, you DID get too into the banter with Technus this time.”

“It's not like he was stomping around trashing things while we talked! 'Destroying the city'.” He huffed.

“Please. By tomorrow, they'll just be old news.” Sam assured him.

The next day at school, Danny found out that they apparently had merchandise. Half the school was wearing Masters' Blasters-themed clothes. “This is like Ember all over again.” He grimaced.

“No one can beat the ghosts like Phantom can!” They heard Dash arguing with someone.

“That's right! They're just outsiders coming in trying to cash in on what Phantom does for us!” Paulina insisted.  
  
“Phantom spends more time talking to the ghosts than fighting them, and we can't even hear their conversations!” One of the other students, who was wearing a t-shirt with Vid on it, argued. “How do we know they aren't working together?!”

“After all he's done for this town, you dare to say that?!” Dash growled.

“I'll tear your eyes out with my perfectly-manicured fingernails!” Paulina raised her hands aggressively.

“...Uh...wow.” Sam stared in shock. “...I...never thought I'd be cheering Paulina on.”

Danny sighed, shaking his head. “I never wanted this kind of conflict.” He mumbled, walking on. “I just wanted to stop the ghosts...”

“Dude, I'm _so_ putting this online.” Tucker said, recording the battle with his PDA. Neither he nor Sam noticed Danny had walked off. “Go, Paulina, go! Fight for Phantom's honor!”

“Gladly!” She declared.

Danny looked over at the crowd and then gasped as he bumped into someone. “Whoa, sorry!” He knelt to help them pick up their papers. “I didn't mean to...Valerie?” He looked up at her.

“Hey.” She brushed strand of hair behind her ear. “So, uh...what do you think of the new group?”

He handed her her papers. “I think that they just got into town and they're already giving my parents a run for their money.” He shifted from one foot to the other. “So, uh...I haven't been seeing you around.”

“Part-time work.” Valerie admitted. “I quit the company I was working for, so I had to go back to this.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Danny rubbed the back of his head.

“It's alright, my boss was a sleaze, anyway.” She made a face. “Sounds like a real noise over there, what's going on?”

“Phantom fans going up against Blasters fans.” Danny shook his head. “Sam and Tucker are loving it.”

“Well, they _have_ been seen helping Phantom fight ghosts.” Valerie looked at him. “Is it tough? Sharing your friends' time with him?”

“Well, I sort of help out, too.” Danny admitted. “I mean, the ghost portal is in my basement, remember? And...I sort of opened it, which let Phantom out in the first place. As well as...everyone else.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Why?” Valerie asked.

“It was an accident. It wasn't supposed to work, we were messing around...Sam and Tucker were there, and that's why they've been roped into helping Phantom. I guess we all feel responsible.” Danny sighed. “He's...pretty glum about the whole thing. It was obvious that Vlad was talking about him during his big speech.”

“Well, I'm still mad at him about the whole dog thing...but, he's not such a bad guy. He was willing to give himself up, to save a little half-ghost girl that Mr. Masters had captured.” Valerie looked at her papers.

“Danielle. I know.” Danny sighed. “She's a sweet kid, she just...gets into trouble.”

“Phantom tells you everything?” Valerie asked.

Danny nodded. “Including how bad he feels that we broke up because of him.” He placed a hand on her free one. “Val...maybe we could...try again? That ring, it was...well, my dad assumed that...he didn't actually ask me who the girl was before putting the wrong name on it.”

Valerie blushed. “Well, that was a bit..airheaded of him.” She sighed. “And, well, now that I'm not constantly putting myself, and you by extension, in danger...I'm willing to try again.”

“Actually, I put myself in danger just by being close to Phantom.” Danny admitted with a nervous laugh.

She smiled and shifted her hand to hold his. “Well, I'll help protect you, then.”

“Danny, that was awesome! You completely missed it!” Tucker and Sam came around the corner. “Paulina totally trashed the girl's perm!”

“I actually gave Paulina a high-five! It was surreal!” Sam laughed, looking at her hand, then stopped short. “Whoa. Uh...what happened here?”

“Hey, Sam, Tucker.” Danny waved with his free hand. “Alright if Valerie joins us for lunch?”

“Uh...sure.” Sam nodded, eyeing their clasped hands.

Tucker noticed her expression, which Danny of course hadn't, and winced a bit. “Hoo boy...” He mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. FRUSTRATING! RAAAAAAAAGH!
> 
> ((A.N.: First of all, since I'm currently grieving my family's pet bunny, who passed away last night, I'm not going to be doing much writing. However, I do have up to chapter 6 fully written, so I'm going to be posting those up for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> Secondly, I like to think that Vlad had one or two humans that he trusted with his secret, in case of this kind of emergency. Vid and her group were already in the right kind of position for it, so I had them know his secret. Therefore, they won't be abandoning him the moment they find out he's a ghost.))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decides he's done being humiliated and takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Over the course of the next week, Danny Phantom had been outsmarted by the Masters' Blasters. They never attacked him, just the ghosts he was fighting, and only after he'd been talking with the ghost a while or he'd been thrown into something and kncoked down for a bit. They were making him look bad to the people, not giving him a chance to do his job, and he could see people cheering them on more than him. One person even said for him to “leave it to the experts” when he arrived to fight. Uh, hello? Humans didn't know about ghosts as well as ghosts did!

Not that he knew that much, either, but he couldn't break his image. As far as everyone knew, he was a full ghost. But, after getting a shoe thrown at him he was preeeeeetty disheartened. And when he was beaten down by a ghost he didn't even bother to get up. Why even bother? No one cared. The Masters' Blasters showed up to thunderous applause and he slinked away into the shadows in shame.

He was laying down in his room when hs ghost-sense went off. He looked out the window and then shook his head. “No. I'm done.”

“Danny!” Sam came into his room. “Danny, there's trouble at the school!”

“So, let Vlad and his team handle it!” Danny lay on his side. “I'm done!”

“Danny, come on. You're really letting them beat you down? You can't possibly feel this way for real!” Sam insisted.

“I had a shoe thrown at me, Sam! A shoe! They don't WANT me there! And those guys are always capturing the ghosts before I get the chance to, so why should I even bother at this point?!” He sat up.

“Come on, that's just quitter-talk! I'm sure that the hero in you would never abandon his post!” Sam walked over to the bed.

“Yeah? Let's ask him.” Danny hopped off the bed.

“What?” Sam watched him walk out of the room. “Danny?!”

She followed him down into the lab, where he pulled the Fenton Ghostcatcher out of the corner. “Danny, what are you doing?!”

“Taking the hero out.” He adjusted it so it was straight and then changed form. Then he flew inside, Hero and Fun coming out the other side.

“Danny!” Sam huffed. “You said you'd never do this again!”

Phantom floated up to the ceiling and sat on it upside down, his cape hanging down with his hair. “What's even the point anymore? I'm surprised that the humans out there aren't calling for that group to capture me, too. In fact, they just might be. We haven't dared to turn on the TV yet.”

“Well, if they are then they're going to pry you from my cold, dead fingers.” Danny promised him.

“Oh, stop being depressing!” Sam reached up and tugged on Phantom's cape. He yelped as he was pulled down and fell in an undignified heap on the floor in front of her. “Uh, sorry.”

Phantom pushed his cape off his head, fixed his hair, and sat down on the floor with his arms and legs crossed. “Even heroes have a limit, Samantha! I can only take so much abuse before I'm ready to leave them to their fates!”

“But, you're too good for that.” Sam shook her head. “You--”

“Sam.” Danny walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Give. Him. A. BREAK. Ever since the portal opened, it's been 'Danny, do this' and 'Danny, fight that'. We're TIRED! And if people would rather have the other group, then I'll gladly take the break! But when they start coming after Phantom, THEN I will take action. Until then, if you want to go fight SO badly, then go. Fight! Take my parents' weapons! But we're done!”

Sam pursed her lips tightly. “I thought...I thought you were  _ better _ than this...”

“And I thought you were my friend.” Danny retorted.

Sam's eyes watered up and she ran off. Phantom gave Danny a disapproving look and shook his head. “What?” Danny raised his hands in a shrug. “What kind of friend forces someone to do something they don't want to do?!”

“You could have worded it better.” Phantom sighed.

“Then  _ you _ go comfort her, O Knight in Shining Latex.” Danny walked over and put the Fenton Ghostcatcher away. “I'm going to enjoy this vacation! Hell, we couldn't even enjoy our vacations! We were always fighting ghosts through them! Camping trip? Oh no, Walker! Summer vacation? Technus! Fishing trip with dad? Skulker! Need I go on?!”

“You've made your point.” Phantom sighed and nodded. “I still think you should apologize.”

“When Sam apologizes for driving me into the ground with her expectations.” Danny said firmly. “Wanna go play video games? My parents are out.”

Phantom rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. “Very well, let's go play some video games.”

“Yes!” Danny grinned. “Time to teach  _ you _ how to have  _ fun _ !”

** – **

“He really said that?” Tucker sighed. “Well, you know how Fun is...”

“B-But, Phantom didn't even say anything in my defense.” Sam wiped at her eyes. “Am I a horrible friend?”

“No, you're not! I mean, you can be a bit bossy, but you're a good friend!” Tucker wrapped his arms around her. “Just...give them time. They'll come around.”

Sam sighed, looking at Tucker's TV. Danny Phantom's approval ratings had dropped significantly, but the news was reporting on a group that was calling for Phantom to return. At the head of the group were Dash and Paulina, holding signs and looking like they'd been in a few fights. “We should be there.” She looked at Tucker.

“I think the last thing Danny wants is for you to go on TV calling for him to come back and fight the ghosts.” Tucker shook his head. “We're staying out of it.”

“What a mess.” Sam sighed.

Tucker's mother poked her head in. “Cookies?”

“Thanks, mom.” Tucker took the plate. “Can we get some juice, too?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded and headed back downstairs.

“I wish my mom was so supportive.” Sam sighed.

Tucker shrugged. “Well, my parents don't care one way or another about who is taking care of the ghosts, as long as there's peace.”

Sam reached for a cookie and quietly nibbled on it, watching the TV as Dash gave a heartfelt testimony of how much good Phantom has done for the city.

“Could Masters' Blasters have gone against Pariah Dark and won?” He asked the camera.

** – **

Three days passed before Phantom started to show signs of disinterest in anything. Danny watched his other half slowly deteriorate into a black and white ball of depression and sighed heavily. “Alright. Fine. I'm going to do something.”

“What are you going to do?” Phantom asked, looking at him from where he'd curled up at the foot of his bed.

“First of all, you're going to hide under my bed. I don't want to risk my parents seeing you while I'm out.” He climbed off the bed. “Wait here.”

“Where are you going?” Phantom asked, climbing off the bed as well.

“I'll be back.” He reached out and placed a hand on Phantom's shoulder.

Phantom watched him go with great concern before hiding under Danny's bed as instructed.

** – **

Vlad was reading over some information from his satellite when he heard a ruckus outside his office. “What in the...?”

“Sir, please, he is not seeing anyone right--”

“He'll see me, shove off!” The door was slammed open and Danny strode into the room, dressed in a green, plaid overshirt over his usual clothes and wearing a red, plaid hat over his unkempt hair. “Vlad! We are going to talk!”

“Mr. Masters, I tried to stop him!” His secretary came in.

“It's alright, Martha. I always make time for my  _ dear _ Daniel Fenton.” Vlad motioned for her to leave and close the door. After she left, he closed his laptop and sighed. “So...why the plaid?”

“Does it matter? What the hell are you planning, messing with Phantom? Who are these people, actors?” He gestured to the TV in the room.

Vlad picked up his remote and turned it off. “They are exactly what I said. And I'm honestly quite curious why you chose to use the door today.” He set down the remote. “Usually you come through the wall.”

“I decided to be human today.” He slammed his hands on the desk. “In fact, thanks to YOU, I'm deciding to be human for a very long time! Danny Phantom isn't going to come out to be target practice and a punching bag!”

Vlad chuckled. “Well, I suppose I  _ could _ call them off. In exchange for the Infimap.” 

“No deal.” Danny stood up and glared at him. “And if you dare send them after me, I'm not afraid to break a few laws to protect myself.” He turned and walked to the door. “And that goes for you coming after my family. I'm DONE being the good boy. I protect what is still mine to protect.” He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.

Vlad sighed, opening his laptop again. “Well...this could be a problem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun has arriiiiiiiived~!
> 
> ((A.N.: Why the hell would you zap yourself again when there's a convenient item for removing your ghost-half right over there? Stupid canon.))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decides it's time to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny sighed, shifting his feet as he stood outside Sam's mansion. “Maybe I'll just...arrange to meet up somewhere.”

“Danny?” He heard Valerie say, and looked over to see her carrying some groceries.

“Val.” He smiled. “Hey, what's up?”

“My part-time job was near here, and I decided to go shopping on the way back.” She looked at the mansion. “Why are you here?”

“Sam and I had an argument.” Danny sighed. “Can I talk to you about it?”

“Sure.” Valerie shrugged. “I don't have any perishables.”

“Okay. So, Sam and I got in a spat because I told her that Phantom wasn't going to come out and fight ghosts anymore, and neither was I. I only helped because Phantom helped, and otherwise, c'mon, those guys seem to have things covered.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “She kept trying to convince us, and I said something mean to her. Phantom said I should apologize right away but I was...”

“Mad?” Valerie nodded. “I can understan—wait, Phantom told you? How often do you talk with him?”

Danny looked left and right and even up before moving closer to her. “He's, uh, actually living in my bedroom.” He whispered. “But don't tell anyone. He's hiding from everyone.”

“Uh...wow.” Valerie blinked in surprise, then sighed. “Well, I won't tell anyone. You're a good friend, Danny. And it's alright to be mad, but I'm guessing you're here to apologize?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but I'm not very good at this.”

“Well, just knock on the door and ask to see her, for one.” Valerie shrugged. “I wondered why you were avoiding each other at lunch.”

Danny nodded. “Well, here goes.” He walked over to the door and knocked on it. There was a long pause, and then it was opened by her stern-faced mother. “Uh, hey! Is Sam home?”

“She's out at the Foleys.” She slammed the door in his face.

“...Okay. I'm off to Tucker's, then.” He looked at Valerie. “See you later?”

“Call me.” She smiled. “You still have my number?”

“Not sure, did you change it?” Danny shrugged.

“Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, in any case.” She waved and walked away. Danny nodded and walked off to find Tucker's house.

** – **

Tucker and Sam were playing a video game on Tucker's bed when they heard a knock downstairs. Then Tucker's mom was calling up. “Tucker? Your friend Danny is here, do I let him up?”

Tucker looked at Sam, who nodded. “Yeah, let him up!”

A bit later, Danny was walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Tucker paused the game and he and Sam turned towards him.

“So...” Danny sighed. “I...need to apologize. I said something really mean, and it wasn't right.”

“No, Danny,  _ I  _ should apologize.” Sam stood up. “It wasn't fair of me to push on you like that. I  _ was  _ a bad friend.” She looked to the side. “I just...I guess I really felt like we were making a difference, and to go back to what we were doing before all this...what WERE we doing, really? I've barely met you before the portal opened.”

“Yeah.” Danny walked over and sat on the bed with them. “We need to work on that.” He frowned. “But, you're right. Phantom... _ needs _ to protect. It's his...his goal, his obsession. He's slowly deteriorating, but Vlad won't call them off until he gets the Infimap.”

“Maybe if they knew the truth about him, they would leave?” Sam suggested.

Danny looked thoughtful. “Maybe. I'll bring it up to Val, she knows the kind of horrible person he is.”

“Speaking of Val, are you two....together again?” Tucker asked gingerly.

“Yeah. I mean, now that she's not trying to kill Phantom, who I've told her is my friend, we don't even have that to worry about.” Danny sighed. “Speaking of which, he's still waiting for me to come home. I should get back.” He got off the bed.

“I'm glad we were able to clear things up.” Sam held out a hand. “Friends?”

Danny grinned and pulled them both into a hug. “Friends! Now I have to go make sure my mopey ghost isn't moaning and groaning and freaking out the neighbors.” He headed for the door. “See ya!”

They waved and he headed out, saying a quick goodbye to Tucker's parents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any idea how stressful it was getting not being friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Valerie is told one thing and then another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Valerie stood in front of the Fenton residence, gripping her backpack tightly. “Okay...you can do this...sure, the last time you talked to him you had just strung him up and then set him free to save that little girl, but you can do this.” She looked up at the building. “...I wonder if they actually know.”

She reached up and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. When it opened, Danny poked his head into view. “Oh, hey, Val!” He grinned. “Nice of you to visit!”

“Hey. I, uh, wanted to talk to your... _ friend _ , if that's okay?” Valerie asked.

“Sure. He's, uh,  _ in my room _ .” He looked around before leading her inside. “My mom's cooking, you wanna stay for food?”

“Sure.” Valerie looked around. “Sam and Tucker aren't here?”

“They're at home.” Danny chuckled. “Thanks for checking in on him, by the way. Means a lot.” He opened his bedroom door and looked around. “Dude? You here?” He closed the door behind them and then dropped to the floor to look under the bed. “Duuude? Phantom?”

He spotted a note on his desk and picked it up. It said simply “I'm on the roof”. He shrugged and showed it to her. “He's on the roof. Let's go.” He pushed a button on the wall. “Two to the Op Center.”

“How many of those are there?” Valerie asked as tubes dropped down and they got sucked up.

“Uh, they're all over the house.” Danny shrugged. “Anyways, the door's over here.” He walked over and opened a door on the floor, letting them out onto the roof.

They climbed out and found Phantom sitting just under the Op Center. He looked at them and gave a small wave before he looked back up at the sky with a sigh.

“Hey, man.” Danny walked over and sat next to him. “Withdrawal?”

“I need...to fight.” Phantom sighed. “And it can't just be any random fight. I have to protect this city...my city...I tried to go fight earlier, but no one...no one wanted me. Even the ghost asked why I was there. Said I was just a distraction, that it'd be easier for the other guys.”

Valerie walked over and sat next to him. “Well...I don't think you're just a distraction. It's clear that you genuinely want to help. But, these guys are tough. I've seen them fight, they have better gear than I do.” She looked at her knees. “I could try talking to them, tell them the truth about him.”

“The truth?” Danny looked at her, Phantom doing the same.

“Yeah. The day we saved the little girl, I saw him change into a ghost, just like the little girl. Was she his daughter or something? Who would do that to their own kid?” She closed her eyes. “Maybe if the Masters' Blasters knew the truth about him, they'd leave him like I did.”

“Maybe.” Phantom nodded. “It's certainly better than letting them get access to a powerful Ghost Zone item I stole from him when he stole it from the people it belongs to.”

“I'll try it.” Valerie looked over towards where Vlad's house was. “I think I heard that they're staying in his mansion?”

“In his mansion? Must suck not being able to use his powers in his own home.” Danny commented.

“Mmhm. Can't imagine.” Phantom commented dryly.

Valerie didn't get the joke and her expression said as much.

** – **

“Masters, could you pass the salt?” Veronica asked, holding up a hand.

“Certainly.” Vlad held out a hand to the salt and it floated over surrounded in a pink aura. She caught it and gave a thumbs-up. “You are very welcome, my dear.”

“I still can't believe the scare you put us through. I didn't imagine I was going to be cleaning up blood first thing when we got here.” Tony commented.

“Phantom really did a number on you. Are you  _ sure _ we can't beat him up?” Derek asked.

“Yes, I am sure.” Vlad said calmly.

The butler came in. “M'lords and lady, there's a visitor here. A Miss Gray?”

“Ah, Valerie! I was wondering about when she'd get in touch again. Was starting to grow concerned.” Vlad nodded. “Show her in.”

The butler nodded and bowed before walking off. When he came back, it was with Valerie right behind him. “Your guest.”

“Valerie, have a seat. There's plenty to eat.” Vlad invited her.

“Well, it'd be rude to come during dinner and refuse.” She said, taking a seat. She glanced at the others at the table and shifted in her chair. “...Actually, I wanted to talk to your guests. Privately?”

“I assure you, Miss Gray, there are no secrets between us. You can say whatever you have to say in front of me.” Vlad said, cutting into his meat.

The chef came over and served up Valerie's plate, then went to refill the cat's plate. Valerie looked at her plate and clenched her fists. “...Alright...but you have to promise you won't attack me. I'm not armed.”

“Whatever it is, Miss Gray, you will not be harmed for it.” Vlad said calmly.

“What's up?” Veronica asked.

“Vid...” Valerie cleared her throat. “Your employer is not...human.”

“Really?” Veronica cut her potatoes into smaller pieces.

“Really. He's part ghost or something. I saw him change into the ghost Plasmius!” Valerie said firmly.

“Mmhm. Anything else?” Veronica took a bite of her food.

“You don't believe me?” Valerie asked.

“No, we do.” Derek spoke up.

“We just already knew.” Tony added.

“What?” Valerie stood up.”You KNEW?! And you work for him?!”

Veronica sighed. “Val, sit down. We got something to tell you.” She set down her silverware. “Each one of us, including you, have suffered from the Ghost Zone's inhabitants. Masters is no different. What he has is a highly-advanced case of ecto-acne that removed half his humanity and forced him into limbo – a creature of both worlds, a 'halfa'. He has been trying to find a cure for it, but so far we haven't found anything.” She showed Valerie her hidden eye. “When I was little, ghosts killed my family and took my eye. Ghosts attacked my teammates as well, nearly killing Download. Masters and his foundation took us orphans in and raised us, giving us a good education, and he picked us three out of hundreds of others to be his apprentices and help him in his search for a cure and to bring justice to the ghosts.”

“I don't understand.” Valerie slowly sat down. “The little girl...”

“Was a clone of Danny Phantom's that had been altered to try and change her into a human. Danny Phantom has been shown to have more human traits than the other ghosts, but he has destroyed every scrap of research we have on him. The reason he's not dead yet is because he might be the key to the cure.” Vlad explained calmly. “I am sorry that you have been misled, my dear. Phantom was the one who told you about Danielle, I expect? I had more clones for testing, but he ruthlessly destroyed them. He only spared her because she sided with him against me.”

“This can't be real.” Valerie breathed. “No...he's Danny's friend. He wouldn't deceive me. Danny wouldn't deceive me!”

“I'm sure that Daniel wouldn't, but perhaps Phantom has deceived him as well? How did they even meet?” Vlad asked.

“Something about Phantom coming out when he opened the portal by accident.” Valerie sighed. “I'm just...I'm confused.”

“It's understandable, Phantom is a very charismatic ghost.” Vlad stood up and approached her. “You do not have to help me fight him again, but know that he is dangerous. It might be wise to make sure that he is away from Daniel and his family.”

“I don't know how to do that. The portal is in their basement.” Valerie pursed her lips.

“Tell them Phantom is in their house. Better yet, why don't we go get him?” Veronica suggested.

“Danny would hate me if he knew I sold Phantom out.” Valerie clenched her fists tightly.

“Then we can say we saw him fly into his bedroom.” Vlad knelt next to her chair. “Valerie, you poor girl, you must be going through such an emotional ordeal right now. Do you feel well enough to get home?”

Valerie looked at him. “...I think...I'll be okay.” She stood up. “You know, I actually had dinner at Danny's house. I should get home.”

Vlad nodded. “Of course. And do not worry, we will wait to make our move. We don't want them assuming the worst about you.” He stood up. “I do wish you a safe trip home. And be careful, the boy does have a bit of a temper on him.”

Valerie nodded and walked out. Vlad watched as the butler walked out after her and closed the doors to the dining room and then he turned to his Blasters. “Well, now. That was fun.”

“How do you think she found out? You've been so careful.” Veronica asked as Vlad went to take his seat again. The chef picked up Valerie's abandoned plate with a bit of a huff and went to the kitchen.

“Oh, I'm sure I made a mistake somewhere along the line. The important thing is, she won't be in our way when we attack Phantom. I'm sure that, by now, he's growing desperate for a battle. We'll just wait for him to make his move.” He sat down and then picked up a tablet, looking it over. “...By the way, in a couple months or so we'll have a problem. It seems one of Saturn's meteors has gone off-course and is heading for us.”

“Can we stop it?” Derek asked.

“We most certainly will try. Focus on your mission, I will warn the people about this and gather a team to take out the meteor.” Vlad assured them.

“Yes, Masters.” They said in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl needs a break from this drama.  
> Also, there's doom coming.
> 
> ((A.N.: *le gasp* Dramatic Backstory Time!))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie comes clean about her meeting at Vlad's place, while Vlad makes his own move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Valerie was torn. She didn't know how she could look Danny in the eye during lunch the next day. But, she had to talk to him. He had to know what they said. “Danny?” She said quietly. “Can I...talk to you and your friends after school? Not your place, I...I need to talk to you about something I heard yesterday.”

“Sure.” Danny shrugged.

After school, they met in the park. Valerie told the group of what Vlad and the Masters' Blasters had said, looking confused and doubtful but also concerned.

“That's complete bullcrap! Phantom doesn't mean anyone harm!” Sam shook her head.

“What about that time he robbed the bank, and those stores?” Valerie asked.

“The circus ringleader had a device that controlled ghosts. It's destroyed now.” Tucker explained. “Phantom doesn't even remember what happened, but he feels bad about whatever he did.”

Valerie sighed. “Anyways, I'm pretty sure they're planning to capture Phantom, so you should warn him.”

“When?” Danny asked.

“Not sure. They said it wouldn't be right away, though.” Valerie frowned. “Is it true? Ecto-acne caused that?”

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “It was an experiment my parents and him were doing in college. He was right in front of the portal when it got turned on and got really badly affected. Now that he's back in their lives, all he wants to do is kill my dad, marry my mom, adopt me and Jazz and apparently study Phantom.”

“How did he clone him?” Valerie asked.

“Uh, those two fight a lot. Plus, you remember Skulker? Vlad hires him a lot. He could've gotten his ENA from anything.” Danny shrugged.

“ENA?” Valerie asked.

“Unlike human DNA, which is  deoxyribonucleic acid, ghosts have ENA. Ectonucliec acid.” Danny explained. When the others stared at him he rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on! My parents are scientists, what do you _ think _ they talk about at breakfast?!”

“Right.” Valerie nodded, though she still looked confused. “Anyways, how many clones did he make?”

“Oh, geez, I lost count. And he was trying to make a perfect one because Phantom refused to be his apprentice so he wanted to make another Phantom and then kill the original, but when Phantom shut down the machine the one he wanted also melted because, like the others, he was unstable. It was nasty. Gives us nightmares.” Danny shuddered.

“I hope Dani's okay.” Valerie looked concerned. “You said they were unstable?”

“Oh, funny story! My dad accidentally made something that made ghosts more stabilized when he meant to make a destabilizer and I used that on her. Dani's good as new!” Danny grinned.

“For once, I'm glad your dad's a screw up.” Sam chuckled a bit.

“Anyway, we better get back and warn Phantom.” Danny stood up from the bench they'd been sitting on. “Let's hurry!”

**–**

Phantom hovered above Danny's bed, his cape swirling around him. Daniel had gone out to school and left him at home hours ago, but he had expected him home by now. He looked at the clock – yep, it was almost 6pm. Where was his human?

Vladimir had invited the parents of the Fenton household over for lunch, so it was just him in the house. Unless Jasmine was home, but he was pretty sure he heard her making plans to meet with someone after school. Therefore, he was home-alone. Most teenagers would be excited, but he was honestly feeling pretty listless.

He heard the door downstairs open and curiously looked towards the bedroom door. “Daniel?” He plopped onto the bed, waiting expectantly. Waiting...waiting...hm, nothing yet. He focused his hearing to try to hear who was downstairs.

“...umans aren't here, let's take this place! Imagine having full control of the portal!”

He sighed heavily. A ghost was downstairs. Wait, ghosts didn't use doors. Who was down there? He poked his head through the floor invisible and saw a couple ghosts wandering the living room. Just ghosts, and not any that would use the door, either. But they said the humans weren't here. This didn't make sense.

Not to mention that his ghost-sense didn't go off. Was it robbers pretending to be ghosts? Why were they keeping up the ploy if they found no one was here?

That didn't matter. They were in the Fenton household, and while he couldn't protect the city he could at least protect the building! He flew down and turned visible. “Intruders, leave this place now or I will be forced to unmask you – by force!”

“Oh no! It's Phantom!” One of the “ghosts” declared. “Let's run for it!” They ran towards the lab.

“Hey, that's not the way out!” Phantom flew after them.

He arrived in the lab and looked around, seeing no sign of the intruders. The lock on the portal was secure, though... He flew towards it just to make sure, then looked around. “Where are you? Come out peacefully and I will not be too harsh with your capture. Trespassing is a human crime, and you are not really ghosts.”

“How do you know that?” One of them asked from the shadows.

Phantom made his eyes glow to try to see in the shadows better. “Well, because I can sense other ghosts. That's how I know when ghosts attack. I'm sure you think this is a funny prank, but I doubt the home-owners will appreciate you coming into their house. How did you even unlock the door?”

“Do...other ghosts have this ability?” One of them asked curiously.

“Not that I know of, but possibly? I don't know all the ghosts.” Phantom shrugged. “I'm only a teenager. Anyways, you should show yourselves and come out of hiding. I promise you will not be harmed.”

“You promise?” A third voice said as he heard footsteps on the lab stairs. He turned and gasped as he saw Vid coming down the stairs, aiming a gun at him. “Remember, you promised.”

Download and Thrash came out of the shadows and Phantom realized he was surrounded. He bit his lip and looked at his hands, which were glowing softly with an attack he refused to use. 'I must not harm humans.' He thought. 'I would be no better than the ones I fight.' He lowered his hands. “...What do you want with me?” He asked.

“Masters has business with you. Come quietly and you won't be harmed.” Vid grinned.

Phantom sighed and adjusted his cape before untying it and letting the bed-sheet fall to the lab floor. “Very well.”

“You're a lot more compliant than we expected.” Download said, aiming his weapon at him. “Hold still now.”

Phantom just gave him a sad expression as he was sucked up into the device.

**–**

“Phantom! Phantom, where are you?!” Danny ran up to his room and looked around. “Phantom?! Why was the door open?!”

He ran downstairs, looking around anxiously. “Phantom!”

“Danny!” Valerie came out of the basement lab. “I found this.” She held up the bedsheet.

Danny's eyes widened and he walked over to take the bedsheet in his hands. “...Why would he...” He gripped the bedsheet tightly and held it close before hitting a button on the wall. “Four to the Op Center.”

Danny, Valerie, Sam and Tucker were sucked up to the Op Center and Danny ran to the console, accessing the lab security camera footage.

“Is that...?” Tucker frowned.

“Masters' Blasters.” Danny clenched his fists. “Vlad took him!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's going to get his Phantom back!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is on, but is cut short by something far more serious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

“Danny, think this through!” Sam said, following after him. “Don't you think you're being too rash?”

“Vlad took Phantom, and I know that he will help me rescue him!” He walked up to a house and knocked on the door.

It opened and a man looked out. “Yes?”

“Are you Mr. Baxter?” Sam asked, before Danny could say something potentially rude.

“Yes, is there a problem?” Mr. Baxter asked.

“We need to talk to your son.” Danny said firmly.

“Did he do something again? He's already been suspended for sending that kid to the hospital...” Mr. Baxter looked worried.

“No, we need his help with something.” Tucker chimed in. “Can we see him?”

Mr. Baxter looked hesitant, then nodded. “Alright.”

Danny nodded and headed past him, the other three following him. They found Dash sitting on his bed, looking out the window. “Hey, Dash. If you're done acting like a princess in a tower, Phantom needs your help.”

“Fen-turd?” Dash turned to them. “What are you doing here?”

“Ugh, I just told you. And knock it off with the nicknames.” Danny walked over and stood in front of him. “First of all, thanks for standing up for him. Means a lot. Secondly, Phantom has been captured by Masters' Blasters and I need your help rescuing him.”

“How do you know this?” Dash got off his bed.

“I've been harboring Phantom in my bedroom since he first came out of the portal. Which is why he's conveniently around when I am, as you and Paulina have noticed.” Danny explained. “He was alone at home when he was captured, I saw it happen on the lab cameras after I got home. We have to save him.”

“Do you know where he is?” Dash asked.

“Vlad has a secret lab in his mansion.” Danny frowned. “The problem is, the Blasters are tough. And I don't think they're above hurting people to get their way. Vlad's got three loyal bodyguards and has Phantom locked up behind him.”

Dash turned away. “...Alright, I'll help you. But, we're calling Paulina. She'd scream if she missed this opportunity to help her knight.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?”

“The more people we have, the better. We can force them to spread out.” Valerie spoke up. “I'll call Star and Kwan, see if they will help.”

“Thanks.” Danny smiled at her.

**–**

“This doesn't make sense.” Vlad murmured, standing at the console.

“I told you, I'm not human at all. I'm a full ghost. I can't turn human.” Phantom said, looking exasperated. “No matter how often you test me, I'm still a ghost.”

“But you're supposed to be half-human! What happened?!” Vlad looked at him. “...Did you fully die without my knowledge?” He asked quietly. “Last time I saw you, you were human. And now you say you can't change into a human at all?”

“It's complicated.” Phantom admitted, shifting in his bonds. “But, I'd still be happy to help you, if you truly think that I have the key to your cure. I'm still more human than any other ghost.”

“This just doesn't make sense. If you didn't die, then how did--” Vlad's musing was interrupted by the intruder alarm blaring. “Who dares?” He hit a button on the console and the security footage came up. “Daniel, of course. Wait...” He looked at Phantom. “Two Daniels?!”

**–**

Vid led her group out and intercepted the crowd of teenagers, led by none other than Danny Fenton. “What do you think you're doing?” She demanded.

Danny pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it at her. “Taking back what's mine. Where are you keeping Phantom?!”

“'What's yours'? Phantom is a dangerous ghost, we did you a favor by taking him from your home.” Vid placed her hands on her hips. “Don't you think the toy gun is a bit over-dramatic?”

Danny's eyes narrowed and he fired at a vase, destroying it. “This isn't a toy. Show me to Phantom!”

Vid sighed and held up a hand, motioning for the other two to stay as she approached Danny. “Okay, Danny. There's something you should know.” She then shot out her hand and grabbed his wrist before swinging up her leg and kicking the gun out of his hand. “Don't fire a gun unless you intend to properly use it!”

“Danny!” Valerie moved forward.

“I got this!” Danny glared at her and slammed a punch into her face, knocking Vid back. She kicked the gun out of his reach and then they started to punch and kick each other. “Okay, NOW you can charge!”

“Get them!” Vid yelled. “They can't get through to Masters!”

**–**

“Now where did he learn to use a gun?” Phantom and Vlad asked in unison, watching the battle on the screen.

“This is going too far, Vladimir.” Phantom looked at him. “I am willing to help, but first I have to explain to Daniel--”

“What is going on here?!” Vlad turned to Phantom. “How are there two of you?! How are you not a half-ghost?!”

Phantom pursed his lips. “Interruptions are not pleasant, but I will answer your questions. We split. And it is not in a way that I would recommend, we only did it this time because we already have done it once and it altered us forever.”

“Split?” Vlad looked confused.

“Yes. I'm sure the science can be better explained in a less stressful setting, but right now I think we should stop the battle and talk things out _peacefully_.” Phantom stressed the last word as he tried to move his bonds.

Vlad looked at the screen, where Danny had noticed Vid had a blind spot and was taking advantage of it. “Veronica.” He breathed, concern in his eyes.

“Besides, I believe you have a more pressing matter we must discuss.” Phantom spoke up, drawing his attention back to him. “I heard you four talking when I was brought in here. We don't have much time left, do we?”

Vlad sighed and hit a button on the console. “Vid, let them through.” He ordered. “Phantom and I have been talking, and we've come to a compromise.”

“Vlad?! I'm going to kick your ass, you--” Vlad turned off the audio and looked at Phantom.

“I don't know where he learned it, it must've been after I was captured.” Phantom shrugged.

**–**

“Here you go, my dear.” Vlad brought an ice-pack to Vid and sighed, sitting in his chair. They'd all gathered in his study, with Phantom sitting on the back of Danny's chair and leaning on him slightly, his ghost-tail lazily moving around behind him.

“So...I can understand if you are upset. But, the truth is that I have a reason for what I did.” Vlad said, facing the group of angry teenagers.

“You mean your disease? Valerie told us.” Sam spat out. “You didn't have to kidnap Phantom!” 

“They wanted to know why you'd kidnap him.” Valerie said, when Vlad looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“It's a stupid reason. You know that he'd have helped you if you just asked, he has that whole hero thing going on.” Danny rolled his eyes and looked up at Phantom. “Not like you could do your usual hero thing.”

Phantom nodded.

Vlad sighed. “Well, we'll have to put this aside for now. As Phantom reminded me, we do have a problem.” He got up and went to his desk. “Please direct your attention to that screen there.” He said as a flat-screen TV came down from a hidden spot on the ceiling.

“What's going on?” Paulina asked as they turned to see the screen. Then Vlad pushed a button and a green object was shown on screen. “What is THAT?!”

“It looks like a glowing, green skull. What's that, your new screensaver?” Dash asked.

“It's a meteor.” Vlad explained calmly. “One large enough to destroy this world if it hits us. It's coming in two months.”

The teens started to freak out, making all kinds of suggestions and statements. Phantom looked at Vlad. “Couldn't we just turn it intangible? I'm sure we could get a few ghosts to help.”

“Unfortunately, this meteor is entirely made of an anti-ghost material called ectora--”

“Ectoranium. It's very rare, so whatever people can find is used for building shields or to fortify buildings.” Danny cut in. “It's the ultimate anti-ghost defense.”

“How did you know that?” Kwan asked.

“My parents are ghost-hunters and scientists.” Danny reminded him. “You pick up a few things.”

“You never seemed to pay attention before.” Sam commented.

“ _One_ of us apparently was.” Phantom mumbled into Danny's hair.

“Anyways, with this coming Phantom has suggested that we deal with this problem before we deal with another. I have already sent a message to the President, he will be having a press conference tomorrow to warn the people. And I actually talked with Jack and Maddie about this earlier today.”

“You mean while your goons kidnapped Phantom?” Danny asked flatly.

“...Don't call them 'goons'.” Vlad shook his head. “But, yes.”

“And what did they say?” Phantom asked.

“They said that we would have to destroy it, but that it would be a waste to so we have to find other means.” Vlad pursed his lip. “Unfortunately, destroying it seems to be our only option...”

“Maybe not.” Phantom shook his head. “Maybe there IS another option. What I suggested before--”

“Would not work.” Vlad waved his hand dismissively.

“Maybe not on the meteor, but what about Earth itself?” Phantom rose off the back of Danny's chair. “It would be difficult, but I think if the humans and ghosts worked together, then we could save both our worlds!”

“How?” Danny looked up at him.

“If we had a way to spread our powers all over the world, then maybe, just maybe, we could turn the Earth intangible.” Phantom started pacing in the air, passing in front of the humans and Vlad as he did.

“Spread your powers? Like with a conductor?” Tucker asked.

“Work together with ghosts? You have GOT to be joking.” Vid scoffed.

“No...there may be merit to this idea.” Vlad nodded. “We can put aside our differences for the sake of our worlds. A temporary truce.”

“Phantom, can we talk? Alone?” Danny stood up.

“Of course.” Phantom floated over to him and followed him out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Phantom are going off to find a closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Masters' Blasters Stop Disasters!


End file.
